


Home is where the hurt is

by CloudBusting85



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: An AU looking at what life was like when Erin was a teenager and how she ended up under the care of Hank Voight.





	1. Waste of space

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had this idea in my head and thought I would give it a try,not sure if it will go anywhere. Of course I don’t own Chicago PD or any of the characters,I just use them for inspiration.  
> Warning:Mention of abuse,drug and alcohol abuse,blood,death,infrequent use of swearing.  
> Enjoy. All mistakes are my own.  
> This has also been posted on Fanfic.net

Chapter 1: Waste of space

“ERIN,ERIN GET YOU LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU DOWN HERE MYSELF.” He shouted from downstairs.

Erin got up of her bed and walked downstairs.

“What’s wrong, Sir. “she asked “Don’t you what me young lady.” he said grabbing her arm

“Oww Sir that hurts.” Erin yelped

Sir, she had to call him sir, he wasn’t her dad, her dad had gone to prison when she was eight or that’s what her mom had told she had never met him and he wasn’t even Teddy’s dad, she was pretty sure that Teddy’s dad had died in some police shoot out. This was her mom’s current boyfriend, they had lived with him since she was ten so three years, she didn’t really like him but he let them stay in his house. He was like her dad in a way she was used to being shouted at and pushed around and hit so it wasn’t anything new a long as she kept her head down and did as she was told it was all alright.

“You deserve it you thieving madam.” he snarled

“But I didn’t take anything? “Said Erin pleading with Sir to let go of her arm.

“Yes you did, I left twenty dollars on the side and now it’s gone, where is it you better give it back.” he said

“I didn’t take it I promise, maybe mom took it? “said Erin

“She’s not been here all day so how could it of been her. “he shouted

He picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it at her, she jumped back. He backed her into a corner.

“That’s it get out of my house, and don’t come back till you’ve got the money.” he shouted

Erin grabbed spare key and her sneakers and her jumper and ran out into the road, Teddy wasn’t in the house he was out with the other kids on their block either at the park or cycling around the neighbourhood causing havoc. They had never been bought bikes, so she knew that the bike he had he must have stolen from somewhere, just like the play station he had in his room she had no idea where he got it from, he had already be cautioned for being a look out on a robbery. .She ran down the street, she could still hear sir shouting abuse at her as she ran, she was used to this she just needed to lie low and stay out of the house for a few hours until he was more drunk, by the evening he would have totally forgot the afternoons occurrence. She headed towards the public library, it was somewhere she would usually go it was open from 8 till 7 so she could stay there all day and read books or go on the computer.

She sat in the corner and started to read the secret garden, she liked the book so far but her favourite book was Peter Pan, she felt like she was on the adventures with him. She sat for a few hours reading the book and then looked at her phone, it was only 5 o’clock, so she would probably have to stay here for another few hours and then she would go and find something to eat. She had eaten yet as she had been her room all morning hiding from her dad who had had a bunch of his friends round, and they were rowdy and loudly and drunk so she didn’t want to have to go to the kitchen.

At 6.30 she put the book back on the shelf and headed down the street to the 7 eleven, it was fairly busy for a Saturday evening, people buying snacks for the cinema next door or stocking up on supplies. She walked over to the cold fridge where all the sandwiches were, she picked up a chicken sandwich and slipped it under her jacket and then boldly she headed out of the store gates out into the street, where she continued to walk a few blocks before she headed into the park that she walked through on the way home. She opened up the bag and tucked into her sandwiches. When she got back she snuck quietly into the house she was almost at the stairs when there was a voice.

“Erin, baby girl good to see you, why don’t you come and sit with us all.” Said Bunny as she motioned to her friends that were sitting on the sofa.

“I’m alright thanks, I’m going to go to bed.” Erin said.

“Come on we are getting pizza,” bribed Bunny

“Fine.” Erin sighed

“Erin baby can you get the vodka from the kitchen.” Demanded Bunny

Erin did as she was told and brought the vodka from the kitchen inside. She sat down on the sofa the table in the room was covered in drug parfinaliar. Erin managed to make it through an hour before she grabbed some pizza and a two cans of coke and legged it up stairs, to her room. It was her favourite room in the house, she could escape to it and she also liked it because she could lock it and no one else could get in.

She knocked on teddy’s door. “What do you want Erin.” came a voice.

“I’ve got you a coke and some pizza. “replied Erin

“Kay thanks.” Teddy said as he opened the door and went back to his games console.

She sat on her bed eating the pizza and drinking the coke watching Tv, on the Tv that her mum had given her for her birthday no doubt it was stolen but she didn’t care she could escape from reality. She then went to sleep, but all the noise from downstairs kept her awake most of the night. She spent Sunday going through all her homework making sure she had done it all so she didn’t get an detention. With all the people round at the weekend ,going in and out of the bathroom it had really messed up her schedule, so early Sunday morning she went in the bathroom and locked the door.

She placed her dirty clothes in the bath and turned on the taps she took some of the soap and put over her clothes, she then stood on them to make sure the soap got into them and rinsed them, she took her clothes out and placed them over a piece of string she had connected across her room so that they would dry before the next day of school, kids had made fun of her for always wearing the same clothes and her parents had never fixed the washing machine that broke six months previous.

Monday morning arrived Erin woke up and went downstairs neither of her parents were in, she looked in the cupboards and grabbed a pop tart and stuck it in the toaster. She opened the door to teddy’s room

“Teddy come on I’m going to school, we need to leave in like ten minutes or we will miss the bus and be late.”

“Look Erin who cares if we are late, its just dumb school.” Said the eleven year old boy “

How ya going to get a job then without going to school then?” She asked

“I don’t need a job, Cole and Alex said I could run with them.” He replied

“So you’re going to join a gang” Erin sighed

“Well don’t come crying to me when it all turns out bad coz I can tell you know you not gonna last five seconds with them, I can tell you that, anyway I’m going plus if you don’t come your gonna get hungry at lunch there’s nothing to eat in the house.” Said Erin

“Fine then I’ll come, but I so will be fine with them ,I’m already helping them with stuff, anyway Erin you can’t act like miss perfect haven’t you been caught shoplifting at least eight times. “said Teddy

“It’s actually six but whatever gang stuff is way worse they kill people, you haven’t seen me ever kill nobody therefore the shit you do is way worse than the shit I do.” Replied Erin At that Teddy got up, Erin smiled at least she had managed to convince him. She then grabbed her things and set off for school.

They got to school at 8 o’clock with class starting at 8.45 she went to the cafeteria and Wendy the lunch lady smiled at her.

“Morning Erin what can I get you for breakfast?”asked Wendy

“Just a fruit juice, an apple and a hash brown please.”

“Nothing else sweetie.” asked Wendy

“No I’m good thanks.” Replied Erin

Wendy went away and came back with a brown paper bag and handed to Erin

“You have a good day now Erin.” Said Wendy

Erin walked off towards her home room. Erin sat down in her home room it was still early and no one else was in except a girl called Charlotte who was in some of her lessons and they sat next to each other in maths. Erin pulled the things out to find that there was also an orange and hot oat meal bar. Erin packed those into her bags to save for recess. She ate her breakfast and then went to her locker to get her books for the day.

As she went to her locker she heard shouts of “Cowabunga mother fuckers” The boys shouted She turned around to see Teddy and his friends Stewart, Marlin and Troy sliding down the hall way on wheelie chairs.

“Teddy for fuck sake stop being a moron” said Erin

“Erin you’re not my mom you can’t tell me what to do.”

“Fine then your choice if you get excluded don’t say it didn’t warn you.”

“ugh whatever,stop being a spoil sport just because you haven’t got any friends doesn’t mean you need to take it out on me.” moaned Teddy

Erin rolled her eyes and walked away, it was true though she didn’t have many friends but she could hardly have any friends, she couldn’t really bring them home, it was easier for teddy the boys were happy playing football or hanging around in the park. She rather do that as well but it wasn’t as fun by herself, there were a couple of girls she was friendly with the flats at the end of her block, they would sometimes go to the cinema together or head to the park and have bbqs in the summer but none of them went to school with her. Plus it was harder for all of them to hang out together she was sure that the police has some sort of file of all there photos because the whenever they were together, even If they weren’t doing anything wrong like getting food in McDonalds they would always be approached by police officers, most likely because the boys had been caught with knives a few months back, and well Erin didn’t exactly have a squeaky clean record either. She kept her head down at school she didn’t want people to know what her home life was like, but it she wasn’t the only one at school who had a police record, at least once a week the police would turn up at school for some reason or another, she didn’t want her and teddy to split up and have to live with strangers she didn’t know. She didn’t particularly like school she didn’t hate it but there wasn’t anything she really liked,she just got on with what she had to do and it meant she could get out of the house for most of the day rather than being stuck at home and having to deal with her mum and her friends. She didn’t know what she wanted to do when she was older she didn’t want to think about it, her mom always owed someone money so she would probably have to work of her moms debt, she didn’t want to think about what shed have to do because she had a terrible feeling in her gut that she would end up dead down an alley way, she had seen enough people dead for it not to affect her.

 

 


	2. The New arrival

Chapter two: The new arrival

The bell rang and she walked back to her home room .She sat in her seat . 

Mr Simpkin came into the class room. 

“Settle down guys, we’ve got a new girl starting today, class I’d like you to welcome Angelica and help her settle in.”   
Angelia walked into the class  
.  
There were whispers in the class.

“Can I have someone to show Angelica around?” Asked Mr Simpkin looking around the class waiting for someone to put their hand up.

Erin felt her hand go up.

“Thankyou Erin.” Smiled Mr Simpkin

Angelica sat in the seat next to her.

“So what lessons have you got today.” Asked Erin

“Ehmm I think I’ve got geometry, chemistry, English, poetry and gym class.” Said Angelica

“So do I let’s see what rooms you’re in… yep we are in the same classes.” Said Erin

They walked off to their next classes, it got to lunch Erin grabbed her lunch and found Angelica who was sitting outside on a bench.

“Hey how’s your first day been?” Asked Erin

“Yeah it’s been good so far, I mean you’ve done some stuff in biology that I haven’t done before.” She said

“Yeah we’ve been on this topic for ages Ms March is so slow with stuff, Mr Blakers class are already onto the working of the kidney which is like three topic ahead of the heart.” Said Erin

“We need to leave for gym class ten minutes before the bell rings to get changed, I think its track and hurdles today,” Said Erin

“I’m awful at track my sister is so much better.”replied Angelica

“Don’t worry as long as you try the teacher doesn’t care how fast you are?” replied Erin

Some of the girls in Erin’s class walked passed them giggling.

“What’s there problem today.” Said Erin rolling her eyes.

The girls continued to giggle and point and Erin had just about had enough.

“Can I help you?” said Erin sarcastically.

“I just didn’t realise that the school had a losers programme ”spat Penny

“What?” responded Erin 

“You know a special group that puts kids with no friends together in a bid to seem less desperate and pathetic, you two are the poor girl and the annoying new girl.” spat Penny

Erin looked at Angelica who looked quite taken a back. Erin was used to this kind of abuse.

“I’m not annoying.” said Angelica under her breath.

“What did you say?” Said Penny

Erin grabbed Angelica by the arm and they walked of away from the girls.

“Ignore her she’s a right bitch.” Said Erin

After gym,the school bell rang and Erin went to her locker and grabbed her stuff and headed back to track.

She saw Angelica.

“Hey I thought you’d gone “said Erin

“ I’ve got to wait for Rose to finish track practise as we are meant to be getting the bus back home together.” explained Angelica

“Ah ok well I’ll see you later, “Said Erin as she jogged over to the other girls.

They spent the next two hours running around the field and Erin managed to get a new personal best.  
After getting changed she ran over to say by to Angelica.

 

“Bye Angelica, see you tomorrow.” Said Erin 

“Bye Erin thanks for being so nice to me today.” replied Angelica

Erin walked home to find another empty house. Teddy was probably out with his friends.

The rest of the week flew by Erin got copious amounts of homework and they had to do their poetry presentations to the class.

It finally arrived to the end of the week. Erin was walking out the school gates with Angelica

“Hey Erin do you want to come round to mine tomorrow so we can start out biology project together.” Asked Angelia

“Yeah sure.” Said Erin

Erin said good bye to her friend and went home.

Her mom was in the kitchen making a sandwich for Sir.

“Hey Erin baby how was your day?” asked Bunny

“Fine.” Erin replied

“Baby can you do me a favour? “asked Bunny

“What mom,” replied Erin

“Ill give you 25% of the money if you can shift the weed and pills upstairs.” Said Bunny

“Why can’t you do it?”asked Erin 

“Erin come on do this for me, I can’t do It the police have been sniffing around me for ages.”

“So you’d rather let me go down for it than you.”

“It’s not like that baby I swear they won’t suspect a kid.”

“No mom I’m not doing it.” Stated Erin

“Sir wants it done today, don’t make him angry for both our sakes.”

“Fine but I’m only doing small amounts I’m not getting caught.” Said Erin

And reluctantly she went upstairs to the attic where the hydroponic where set up and grabbed the pills first, she thought she could get rid of these quicker.

“Hey Erin. “Said bunny

Erin turned around

“Take this, don’t want no one messing you around. “Said Bunny

Handing Erin a gun.

Erin stared at it.

“You do know how to use it.”

“Yeah I do mom.”

“Well go on then.” Said bunny practically pushing Erin out the door.


End file.
